


But My Clothes Are Sticking to Me!

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [9]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig does not approve of meetings when the humidity index is too high and he has to wear something 'nice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But My Clothes Are Sticking to Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #009 humid

"My clothes are sticking to me."  
Crawford discreetly kicked Schuldig in the shin.  
"Be quiet," he whispered as they stood behind Takatori, waiting for the arrival of one of his business partners. Takatori sat imposingly in his executive-style chair, a simple paper fan in his hand. He was in a three piece suit and he wasn't bothered by the elusive heat.

"But it's _hot in here_!" Schuldig whined, sounding less whiny and more annoyed than he probably should have.  
"Schuldig, if you keep complaining, I will throw you out of here."  
"Besides," Nagi added, "it's not hot out, it's just humid. It's below seventy degrees outside."  
Schuldig rolled his eyes. "Like there's a difference."

Takatori stood, smoothed out his pressed suit of wrinkles, and came to the door to greet their guest. Crawford shushed both Schuldig and Nagi and beckoned them to take their seats. The meeting would begin shortly.  
 _I hate meetings_ , Schuldig said through the link he had set up, and Crawford resisted the urge to roll his eyes.


End file.
